Dawn of the Normandy
by XGlacierskyx
Summary: Dawn Shepard grew up after the reaper wars never knowing who her father was. Now a collected string of murders brings her back to the past at the start of the war. One problem she has to gain her father's trust when he has no clue who the hell she is. As the old saying goes 'like father like daughter' shotgun sylre. For your infomation, never done a ME story so what the hell enjoy,
1. Chapter 1 Blast from the Past

"Freeze! I said freeze! Police" I yelled out to the runner, I chased him throughout the citadel. I ran quickly as he caught the elevator. "Damn!" I say banging against the door.

I found my partner Sam running behind me, I forced open the door to the lift and jumped for the rope pulling myself up and reaching for a platform, and running through the catwalks trying to outrun the killer. I reach the top floor running even faster than before to catch this man. I ran up to him reaching out and grabbing his shoulder pulling him back on top of me.

I roll on top of him and pull his hand behind his back; I pull out my cuffs while still wrestling to keep the kill still.

"Yaio Lin By council act and degree 9978 I place you under arrest for the murder of Laura Worthing, Kelly Chambers, Samantha Traynor, and a third attempt of Sarah Williams, who is now under protection" I say.

Those girls were nearly all killed and two were because of this dumbass! "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used in court to be in your defence or against you," I stand him up and Sam arrives panting behind me, he grabs Yaio Lin and leads him away to the police car. I climb in the front and start doing relaxation exercises.

"Sam," I face him and he sighs, "It wasn't your fault" I say.

"Laura said that, right after Traynor got killed, she was a hero on the Normandy remember? Along with Chambers and your aunt Ash's sister. Then she died and you said the same thing, you could have died in that chase and I wouldn't have been able to do anything! You're my partner I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't have your back!" He cried at me.

"I shouldn't have placed you on the night shift with Worthing" I mumble. "They latch onto you too much"

He got attached to a civilian that died because we hadn't protected her from Yaio Lin; I turn and see a blue light coming from the back of the car near the engine. Fire!

"Sam! Land the damn car!" I yell trying to open the door and escape the flames.

I turn and see Sam trying but failing to steer the car away from a building I pull off the seat belt and pull Sam towards me.

"What about Lin?" He yells.

"Forget him! He started the fire!" I scream.

I pull open the door seeing a platform not far from the area where we were going to crash; I turn and push Sam out as he lands on the platform below in a defensive roll from the car, I didn't have enough time to get out and saw the flames engulf around me and I feel the smashing against my brain as I hit the building.

My head was spinning and I stopped trying to keep my eyes open. It was getting too painful! I see someone in front of me but it's blurry to all hell. I hear muffled voices that bloke my senses.

"_Get her a doctor!" _

"_Her heart rate is elevated, we need to operate!"_

"_Someone call her family now!"_

"_Who is she anyway?"_

"_Commander Shepard's daughter"_

I shake my head trying to clear up my vision. I survived the crash?

"Miss, Can you hear me?" I hear. "Miss, Can you hear me?" I hear again. "Do you need medical assistance?"

I mumbled something about Sam, him on the platform I must have because they responded. "No Sam here miss, I'm going to take you to Chakwas"

I felt someone carry me to god knows where and was laid on a medical bed, someone had started removing my armour and I passed out of consciousness.

For those who don't know who I am. My name is Dawn, when I was four years old my father disappeared after saving humanity and the universe from the reapers. My mother however I never met, she either left or never came forward on the family thing. I was raised as an orphan by Admiral Hackett and Kahlee Sanders until I was passed off to Ashley Williams a client's sister/my aunt and James Vega my godfather.

Some strange reason stopped me from having my father's name. Even though I still went by it, I could never live up to it. I guess that's what everyone thought about us and us Shepard's always proved people wrong.

"_Dawn, Sam's here right now, we need you to respond squeeze my hand" A voice said_

I shot up from the bed and felt someone grab me and stop me from falling off the medical bed. I look around and there is a small group watching me a little bit freaked by my awakening. I reach for the holster attached to my hip where my small pistol usually was kept. It was empty. Gone. What the hell? I always carried it on me it was my fathers after all.

"Can you give us your name?" One of the men in Alliance uniform asked.

"Why should I?" I dared to ask

"Lady you came through a portal and you were covered in blood and you don't trust us?" A woman smirked. I recognised her through her eyes. "Ashley Williams?" I say a little confused. She was younger than any time I had seen her and I had grown up with her.

"You know me?" Ash said a bit freaked.

"Yeah how can you not- wait what year is it? And where am I?" I ask.

"2186 and you're on the Normandy" came one of their responses. I didn't know him from any of the stories her many 'uncles' and 'aunts' told her. Wait 2186 that was four years after I had even been born, this was impossible. This was a really bad dream! Time travel isn't possible!

"_Dawn, do you remember the stories of the Normandy? Your father told us when we were kids before we became cops. You always wanted to know more" Sam called._

"Right, well then I am DCI Ramirez and I am from the Hyperion network of Investigations well done you have all passed the extra-terrestrial exam and how to deal with it properly. I guess I'll be going" I said standing up and ready to leave.

"The Hyperion network? That's currently being discussed into the prototype stages to be started next year" Ander…Anderson she recalled said. He looked way much younger than she remembered.

"Oh right…I think I'm from the future" There you go blunt as always just drop a nuke on them while you're at it Dawn. I need to think of something to distract them from it.

"You're what?" Anderson asked in disbelief.

"I'm from the future. The year I come from is 2206 it's around sixteen years after the Reaper war. The Citadel from what I remember of it blew up, and the crew of the pride of the old Alliance crashed on a jungle planet and seriously what is with the old uniforms?" I asked.

"Old?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow. "These are brand new" she said.

"The Alliance disbanded in 2197, that was eight years ago because of the amount of other species joining. You raised me how can you not know that after the amount of times YOU sent me to history class"

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asked again.

"My name is Detective Dawn Jane Shepard!"


	2. Chapter 2 The stolen Earth

"Your Commander Shepard's daughter?" Anderson asked.

He had whisked me off to a spare office for privacy after I told him my name and managed to tell him everything I remembered about my father, which wasn't much but I did remember a lot of things he used to do for me that no one else would know unless they were closed to him and Anderson.

"Yes and I can prove it. You and Kahlee Sanders raised me in London after the war because my father disappeared when I was four and a half, around the exact time the war ended, you took me to the Arcturus station to go stargazing for a view nearly twice a month because you were told by someone important and you never told me who that they said 'you deserve the break' and Sanders taught me about bitoics because that was her specialty because she teaches at Grimmson Academy before Cerberus attacked it, you also told me once that my father passed on the message to you that you were ordered by her to 'stay alive' long enough to see each other after the end of the war." I caught my breath.

"Before the war finished however in the final days my father saved you from getting killed by The Illusive Man. You were the one who put my father's name foward for the first human spectre along with another called Nihlius, he died at the hands of Saren on Eden Prime before the geth attacked. Yuu even busted him out of house arrest Do you want me to say anything else?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Commander Shepard is in-house arrest at the moment in Vancouver" he responded.

I face palm. "Oh come on! You gotta be freakin' kiddding me!" I say.

If his eyes could go any higher it would have. "If this is true how did you get here?" he asked.

"As I said I'm a DCI or detective chief investigator, I was with a friend called Samuel T'soni, he's human and yes he's also the son of Liara T'soni but adopted because otherwise he wouldn't be human. We were investigating some mass chain linked murders and we thought be caught the guy who did it his name was Yaio Lin, we took him in our car to bring to the police station on the Citadel after it was rebuilt some time after the war, but something happened the car caught fire. I pushed Sam out and he fell onto the roof off a building, I didn't have enough time and the car crashed into a building and I landed head first against something. Woke up here with the world's worst migraine, probably with my uncle Kaiden used to have to deal with" she said rubbing her head.

"Uncle?" Anderson questioned.

"I grew up being shifted around the entire Normandy crew. Everyone I knew was refered to my aunt uncle cousin brother sister ect. Anyway I-"

"Captain Anderson you are needed in the Alliance Council Chambers" I knew that voice, why didn't she have a body from what I remember?

"EDI?" I ask. Anderson looked surprised.

"You know about EDI?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, she sort of hooked up with uncle Joker I remember seeing their wedding and getting scolded by James Vega later on for throwing wedding cake in his face, not one of my best winning memories" I recall chuckling.

"We will talk later, I still find it hard to belive you look all grown up and still can't believe you look so much like your mother after growing up" he said laughing.

"You knew her?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You were never told when you got older?" he questioned.

"No when I did, I got wierd looks and was told that I was better off not knowing. Then my aunt De said one day I'd find out but I had to look, tried that but still nothing" I answer.

"De?"

"We had the same name we were both called Dawn so she got the nickname De and I stuck with Dawn" I answer as he leaves.

I take a look around the ship and see it hadn't changed much, one of the worst memories on this ship was when they were going to scrap it and build a new one with the metal under a different name, Uncle Jeff was heartbroken but let them do it under the condition he oversaw and piloted everything.

The memorial wall however was placed in the Citadel Embassies and every time I went past it I remember always looking at the names and seeing one I really didn't want to be there.

_John_ _Shepard_.

I had tried so many times for C-Sec to take his name down out of respect that it was stupid, no one found his body so he couldn't have been dead.

They wouldn't do it because apparently I had to be family to say so. When I did get the law enforcement to say I could they pissed me off even more by saying it had to be signed by three family member and everyone in the crew. Crew said yes, however no actual family to come and say yes because I didn't have any more than my father.

I looked around the cargo bay where some soldiers were watching me with caution, I didn't have a cover story just yet, did I? I pulled out my badge in my wallet from my pocket and looked over it. This was a messed up dream, when would I wake up? Cause I really needed to.

"Wind of summer's day,

"I'm laughing through the sunny may," I heard a voice travelling around.

"Hello?" I ask.

It was a little girl's voice, that much I knew. I kept walking around the ship, I looked up to see a ladder connecting to engineering. I slowly climbed up, what I wouldn't give for my gun right now,.

"Hello?" I ask.

A little girl with chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair tied up in a messy bun with an oversized hoodie with N7 printed on it and purple denim jeans saw her and jumped. "Who are you?" she asked.

I smiled and crouched down to her eye level. I loved those eyes, they were mine. "I'm Dawn, I'm here to oversee some things on this ship and you?" I ask.

"I'm Dawn as well. Dawn Jane Shepard" she saluted and I laughed, stopping at her name. This was what I looked like when I ws a kid? No wonder I got told to brush my hair more than I did. But if this was a dream then I was sort of happy for what was going on. "But we both can't be Dawn!" she scrunched up her face in a confused expression.

I laugh. "Call me De, I had the same problem with my aunt so she got called De and now I am. Where is your father?" I ask looking around for both of our father.

"He's in a safe house, I'm here with Uncle Joker" she said. "He's in the flyguy area" I slightly giggle, I forgot that I used to call it that because people would make such a joke if I called it the cockpit and pronounced it wrong.

"Let's go find him then" I carry the child on my back and we half ran around the deck trying to find the elevator.

We heard rumbling outside as it happened. I placed mini me as I am calling her down and pushed open the elevator door. "Wow you're strong!" Mini me said.

"Helps if you're a vanguard. Dawn okay, look out are we in-between levels?" I ask.

She nods and I sighed gently closing the elevator door. I look up and pull down the hatch to climb up inside the shaft, "Oh great" I say flailing my arms. "EDI what happened?" I shout.

"It appears there has been a EMP on the dry dock, the ship should be starting again soon. DCI Samuel's"

"Samuel's?" I ask.

"Captain Anderson informed me that it was your last name" EDI said.

My best friends last name? Clever. "Yeah, sorry I have Dawn Shepard with me at the moment. Don't start the lift's we don't want to die" I say to EDI

I lean over the hatch to Dawn who was looking confused. "Okay Dawn when I say jump I want you to jump and use your biotics to float okay?" I say opening the door and holding it. Sh nodded as the elevator started generator powered back up.

"Jump!" she leaped up and I helped her reach up grabbing her arm as the familiar blue glow we both had surrounded us. I felt tingling as I pulled her up and she got on just as I fell back unconscious.

I woke up with a massive headache and a woman with silver hair I recognised as my 'grandmother' Dr Karin Chakwas talk to a man who I didn't know but kept anxiously staring at me I groaned grabbing my forehead in pain. "Oh, what the hell happened?" I mumble. I saw little Dawn there watching me in concern. Right I passed out in the lift. I remember that happening to my aunt De one time when the same thing happened the day the Reapers attacked...

Oh come on! I was my own aunt! How does that even work?

"Oh, your awake" She said rushing up to me and climbing on the bench.

"Yeah, this day get's better and better. More good news the better" I say a little swore rubbing my head.

She frowned. "I have bad news though" she said.

"What?" I ak breathing and doing relaxation excercise I had been taught.

"Earth was stolen"


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing you again

John's Shepards P.O.V

I climbed onboard the Normandy holding my hand out to Anderson who shook his head. We had run halfway across the city for evacuation and how he was hesitation to save himself!

"I'm not going. You saw those men back there are a million more like them and they need a leader" he said stopping.

"We're in the fight together" I respond.

"A fight we can't win without help" Anderson refused.

"What!?" I demanded asking him. Dawn came up clutching my leg carefully as Ashley and Kaiden sent me different expressions one angry which was Ash and the other Kaiden who sighed with relief at the sight of me.

"I'm staying" Anderson said. "There is a woman already onboard her name is Dawn Samuel's she's a DCI! Shepard take care of her! She is a priority one," Anderson added.

"The hell you are ordering me to leave! I'm staying with you" I refused.

"That's an order take care Shepard" he said.

"I don't take orders from you anymore remember" I shout back as the Normandy rocked.

"You've been reinstated. Good luck" he said chucking me a chain with my old dog tags on it. I nodded as we left and he took off avoiding fire from a reaper. I picked up Dawn who tilted her head.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes Dawn" he affirmed.

"Can De be my aunt?" She questioned.

I raised an eyebrow, "De?" I question.

"Her name is Dawn too and she has the same color eyes and hair as me daddy! She also is a DCI coming from grandpa Andie and a Vanguard, she saved me in the lift" My daughter said smiling a little. "She can make me fly and open a door with hardly trying like the Hulk" Dawn whispered.

I almost laughed as she told the story of the lift, if it weren't for the situation I would have. Dawn tilted her head back into place, she said she was going to check on this De woman. I was going to have to introduce her to the ship and the crew. Dawn looked at my jacket curiously shaking her head.

"What is is Dawn?" I asked.

"De has the same one" Was all she said before disappearing.

I turned to see a boy from earlier climb into a car as a Reaper started to attack firing up it's beam.

"No!" I shout dropping Dawn and looking to the observation deck.

* * *

I gt up and found my brown jacket that ad once been my fathers had been taken off and I was wearing my grey tank top. I was told to get something to eat from the mess hall, my stomach rumbled and I could see m biotics agreed with it, Dawn however seemed to like following me wherever I went because I was 'interesting'.

"Mnn Pasta" I say as the cook Gardner takes my new ID Anderson had sent to me Via Omnitool scanning it to sign me into the food system for EDI.

He believed my story then, I just didn't know how anyone else was going to believe it if I told them. I shook my head still doing the reflex's to calm down the dark energy from my biotics, clench a hand and release then let the blue aura flow around my eyes and hand, the man I saw before was looking at me odd.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting next to me at the only table with a seat that was still clean.

"Yeah you've been doing that for ages De. Is it to make sure you're hand isn't sleep!" Dawn said interested trying the same thing.

"De?" He asked.

"I'm also called Dawn so because we are both Dawn I am now De" I explained. "And I am doing biotic reflex's taught to me by...well an old friend who wouldn't remember me just yet" I say, no way I was going to tell him who taught me! I wasn't even sure if he was still alive in this crazy dream.

"Can you teach me? They seem to work better than any ones I've seen" he asked upfront.

"Um, sure, uh" she leaned in and whispered. "I don't know you're name. Save me some embarrassment Mr...?" she asked causing him to half smile.

"Kaiden Alenko" he said.

"Oh, biotic wonderboy" I teased remembering my aunts- my nickname from when I was around her-me this was confusing! I couldn't keep track!

"I am not!" he defended face going red. Definitely the Uncle Kaiden I remembered from when I was younger, even after he got married he never stopped blushing when someone said something cute about him.

"Let's see Alliance uniform, top biotic and puppy dog eyes which...," I looked at Dawn. "Obviously a little girl learnt from, ergo wonderboy, all your missing is the cape and the mask" I tease.

"DCI Samuel's please come to the shuttlebay, Commander Shepard's orders" EDI rang through. I nodded heading off to the lift and clicking the button waiting. The lift stopped again when I was in the middle of two floors again. "Uh, EDI what's going on?" I ask.

"I wished to have a private conversation with you where none of the crew or Jeff can hear us, you do remember Jeff? If my calculations are correct then you should know him, after all you are from the future" EDI smartly said.

"Thanks EDI for doing this, uh, did you see what happened when I came onboard?" I ask.

"I was ordered to confidentiality, and shall also erase security tapes as well as keep your secret" EDI said.

"So you know who I am?" I ask.

"It's hard not to see the resemblance between you the other Dawn and Commander Shepard, that and you know the Normandy better with no maps, have the same food preference and talk in the same manner" EDI answered.

"Thanks, can you start the lift. Daddy won't be pleased if I'm late" I say with a little sarcasm.

The door opens as I enter, Ashley looked up at me and raised a brow, I shook my head before a man turned around I halted a bit. Same eyes, smile, standing stance, even the same nose. God I knew I had some resemblance to him but this was absolutely amazing!

"Are you De?" he questioned.

I snap out of it and nod. "Detective Dawn Sh-Samuels" I correct myself.

"Same name as my daughter Miss Samuel's. I'm Commander John Shepard" he smiled I place a hand on my hip in a smart manner.

"That's because she is incredibly gifted and amazing. Nice to meet you" I shake his hand, remembering his touch from when I was little. "Am I staying onboard? Anderson was never clear on instructions" I ask.

"Your staying in the starboard room in engineering, I trust you know what that is?" My father questioned.

"Stay on the right, and engineering is where the ships mass core is. I may be a little off from military terms but I remember basic stuff" I say.

"Dawn was right, you have the same Jacket but a lot older, and your married?" He questioned pointing at my dog tags.

"No they were my fathers, I never take them off because I think that way I am still holding onto him" I explain.

"So do you specialise in anything?" He questioned.

"My family was military so I have lot's of training, mostly in medical, ground support, air support but only from a shuttle like the Mako and some N7 training that and I can throw a hell of a punch if I want" I say listing all the qualities the Normandy crew had given me when I was younger.

"Wow, I think you might be overqualified" My father walked with me.

"For what exactly?" I question. I didn't like that look on his face, no wonder Sam hated if I made the same thing on a hunt for a criminal.

"Being my new XO"


	4. Chapter 4 Something

"There is a second of armor in here," Shepard pointed to a locker. I looked inside and raised an eyebrow. It looked so much like th armor I used back home when entering the firing range. That suit was ancient and a hand down from a crew member but I still cherished it like nothing else mattered.

"Really? Blue and gold armor?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that?" My father questoned.

"Nothing, it's just, no it's silly" I shake my head.

"Trust starts with the steps of telling the past" Oh yeah, that was my father quoting something he told me when I was younger when I was little.

"My father said these colors once were the colors of a gold knight marching across the battle field, he said that if I wore any of these colors in ribbons in my hair on the on day once a week. I'd always have a gold knight with me. Like I said stupid" I shrug.

"You were close with your father?" My father asked. I nearly yelled you are my father you idiot.

"My mother, I never knew her no one would tell me her name. And she was never in my life after I was born. My father was all I had, I remember waiting in the shuttlebay sitting on some box's and falling asleep so much my father learnt to place his jacket when he got back by the create so I had a blanket to keep myself warm. His scent would just help me so much with nightmare and then he had to go away." I smiled at the memory.

"I never saw him after I was four he disappeared, he never made it to my fifth birthday but...he was...it made me smile. He always knew how to make me smile. He even once managed to let me sneak a hamster on board which ended up destroying his N7 training hoodie" I remembered smiling. I frowned realising what I let slip.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that" I say.

"It's kind of what happened with Dawn's mother and I" Shepard said.

"Can I ask a question?," I look into his eyes so he could answer. "Who is her mother?"

Shepard sighs. "Another time"

"Trust starts with the steps of telling the past" I quote.

"Dawn's mother did a lot more damage than she knows," My father admits.

"Yeah, I get that feeling my mother did the same thing. I only wanted to eet her so I could tell her that I was sorry that she wasn't there, not my best thoughts but I just wanted to see her face when she realised I was better than her and always will be, but no one would ever let me meet her so I couldn't and that hurt the most" I rub my eye which started hurting from little tears.

"EDI how long until Mars?" My father asked.

"Two hours and counting Shepard" EDI answered.

"I better go" I say pointing upstairs.

"Me to. I'll talk to you later if you need to"

"Yeah Commander,"

"Shepard" He corrected.

Oh yeah I fogot that we both liked going by our last names. Family habit we had all gone through I still didn't think it was right though to call him that, but whatever happened to get me here couldn't be messed with.

"Right Shepard" I turn back to look around as he left.

I heard someone cough and splutter behind me in laughter. It was Ashley, I looked at her raising a brow.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your supposed to tell the Commander who you are" She bluntly said. "You two were talking like old friends instead of father and daughter. By the way what did I raise you like? You said I did earlier," Ash asked.

I laugh a little. "Uh, you were very strict and thought I shouldn't be allowed out of your sight until I was ten and learnt self defense from a Krogan called Wrex. I remember scaring the crap out of you when you found out I was biotic, that was something I'll never forget one of my other aunts freaked out because they were watching as I accidentally threw your favourite plate across the room. And smashed a table by mistake" I added.

"Then I am getting a metal unbreakable table" Ash chuckled.

"Yeah after that you did, I remember being well sheltered too much for my liking. I did get mad easy at people who knew who my mother was but never told me who she was, it annoyed me to death! You always said not to worry but...I always did. Hell the amount of times I searched her was ridiculous" I count back. "I even ran away from home when I was twelve to find her I ended up on the other side of the system and you were ready to kick my ass"

I left her to fix whatever she was messing with.

Walking up to where the crew deck was I watched as they went to their station, messed around with pictures of loved ones, I went and found a private empty space in the engine room. I pulled out my omnitool and dialled a numbed in. _Sam T'soni. Connecting..._

One way or another I was going to find out what the hell happened, Sam was my only clue and hope. "_Hello? Can I help you?"_ His voice came through,

I shuddered for a minute. "He-hello Sam." I say.

_"Dawn_!" I hear his voice soar. _"How are you...your in a...I'm watching you right now...in the hospital_!" He says unable to get a full sentence out.

"Yeah, I'm confused as all hell. Actually I'm aboard the Normandy right now. No joke" I say with a small nervous scared laugh.

_"Dawn what the hell!?"_ He practically yelled.

"Listen I need a favour. Check aunt De's file out in the archives, trust me something's up. Ever the detective I know. But something is seriously up"


	5. Chapter 5 reminder

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in ages but I am here to tell you all my stories are currently on halt. I am figuring a few things out and hope to be back In June at the least sorry if it's a long time to wait but I will be back soon. If you want to ask any questions do not hesitate to leave a review or PM my account.

Glacier

PS Thanks for being patient


End file.
